J'attends La Malédiction
by PennyYChan
Summary: "Donne-moi ton poison, ta malédiction, ton meilleur coup; montre-moi c'que tu vaux vraiment." Penny Lou, 700 ans et Slenderman, 752 ans. Ce qui semblait avoir commencé à une relation sur-protectrice prit une tournure passionnée, entre deux humanoïdes semblable. Ce qui semblait être une histoire parfaite prit une tournure tragique, pour ne plus jamais revenir comme avant...


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Bonjour ou Bonsoir mes petits amours! Ici on se retrouve avec une fanfic que j'ai écris y'a environ un mois, sur le Slenderman et mon personnage Penny Lou. On connait la rengaine du physique, très grande et pas mal corpulente et légèrement ronde, belle poitrine, cheveux rasés presque jusqu'à peau avec la frange teinte en rouge qui cache l'oeil gauche, des lunettes rectangulaires noires, l'anneau noir dans la narine droite, les boucles d'oreilles, blablablaaa... Pas besoin de l'expliquer. Cette fanfic risque d'être très longue et va contenir quelques chapitres, mais pas plus de trois, je crois. Dans cette histoire, le Slender à une caractéristique spéciale; il ne ressent plus rien ou presque. La raison: Pour Slender, il y a eu un avant et un après. Avant il se montrait compatissant, tentait de s'avancer vers les humains, cherchait à leur ouvrir les yeux sur sa nature, sur le fait qu'il ne leur voulait pas spécialement de mal mais qu'il avait malgré tout besoin d'eux pour se nourrir. En bref, il ressentait des émotions. Face à des centaines d'années de refus total, des failles sentimentales ont commencé à s'accumuler et il finit par craquer, libérant ainsi ce que l'on appelle le choc. Il y a perdu ses sentiments et n'est à présent plus capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit même s'il apprécierait parfois émettre un peu de compassion vis-à-vis de ses semblables. Mais ce n'était pas le seul trait de sa personnalité qui venait d'être modifié ; à présent, tuer était nécessaire à la fois pour se nourrir et survivre mais également pour éviter une folie destructrice survenant si le sang des coupables n'était pas versé régulièrement à savoir ici, celui des humains en général. Le mot "Slender-Like", employé au cour de l'histoire, signifiant littéralement "Comme Slender", décrit les créatures humanoïdes qui se rattache au Slenderman. _

_**BREF.** Soyons clairs, vous connaissez sûrement la rengaine de ne pas faire votre "Kikoololiste" ou "Hater" en commentaire, de laisser des critiques constructives s'il y a lieu; je suis aussi ouverte à toutes vos question (ou presque); quelques points ne sont pas clairs? Qui est qui? Le sexe de mon poisson rouge? Je suis à votre disposition. N'hésitez pas à posez vos questions! C'est chiant de lire sans rien comprendre... Même si j'espère que mon histoire est bien décortiquée et claire. Le deuxième chapitre de l'histoire est encore en cour de rédaction._

 _Toute les Creepypasta mentionnés tel que le Slenderman et ses frères ne m'appartienne pas, seul mon personnage Penny Lou m'appartiens. **ENJOY** '\\_(^3^)_/'_

 _Pour une meilleure lecture, je vous invite à aller écouter les chansons thème de la Fanfic pendant tout ça:_

 _ **S** tumbling **I** n **Y** our **F** ootsteps **by** **Get Scared** _

_**T** he **S** trangest **S** tranger by **Get Scared**_

 _ **B** uilt **F** or **B** lame by **Get Scared** _

_**D** on't **Y** ou **D** are **F** orget **T** he **S** un by **Get Scared**_

 _ **A** lmost **E** asy by **Avenged Sevenfold**_

 _ **'T** ill **D** eath **D** o **U** s **A** part by **Apocalyptica**_

 _ **H** ole **I** n **M** y **S** oul by **Apocalyptica**_

* * *

 **-CHAPITRE PREMIER-**

 **NOM** **::** Lou  
 **PRÉNOM ::** Penny  
 **ÂGE ::** 700, mais en apparence 18  
 **GRANDEUR ::** 6''06  
 **POIDS ::** 100 Kilos

L'homme grand et sans visage regardait avec lassitude la fiche d'informations de celle qui était comme son enfant, qu'il avait accueillit dans ses bras et chéri comme le plus magnifique trésor. Son "regard" vagabondait d'un air vide sur les lettres et les mots, sans vraiment les lire, puisqu'il n'avait même pas besoin de lire cette fiche. Il connaissait tout d'elle, la moindre information, la plus discrète de ses habitudes. Comme celle-ci; dès qu'elle se frottait le bout du nez ou replaçait son anneau noir dans sa narine droite, elle remontait ses lunettes rectangulaires mauves d'un geste maladroit, avant de cligner frénétiquement des yeux. Généralement, après, elle replaçait sa frange teinte dans un rouge subtile sur son oeil gauche. Ou bien elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mâchouiller ses écouteurs lorsqu'elle écoutait de la musique; elle avait la mauvaise manie de toujours craquer son pouce gauche; elle adorait miauler d'une façon mignonne pour attirer l'attention ou pour que quelqu'un lui réponde... Ce n'était que des choses purement insignifiantes qui définissait cet être fragile qu'était Penny.

Il se souvient où et quand il l'avait trouvé. Il se souvient de tout, et il aimerait bien au contraire avoir tout oublié. C'était pénible de regarder aujourd'hui cet être qui auparavant signifiait tout pour lui avec cet air vide, sans rien qui circule en fond.C'était tout simplement pénible.

Il faisait froid et nuit lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé, la pluie tombant à torrent dans les bois. Slenderman s'y baladait nonchalamment, la pluie ne l'incommodait pas pour le moins du monde. À vrai dire il adorait la pluie, ça ne le dérangeait pas de se faire mouiller jusqu'à l'os. Alors qu'il se baladait au travers des tronçons de sa démarche silencieuse et légère comme l'hélium, il admirait l'orage, quand il entendit un grognement. Il baissa les "yeux" et vit une petite silhouette toute frêle au sol, à quatre pattes comme un animal. Il essaya de s'en approcher, curieux, penchant la tête sur le côté. Il se demandait bien comment quelqu'un ai pu pénétrer dans les bois sans mourir sous l'effet des radiations qu'elle propageait. Mais il était surtout intrigué par cette drôle de chose qui lui grognait de façon guttural à la figure, reculant à mesure qu'il avançait. Puis, un éclair déchira le ciel, et il pu voir ce que c'était. Une jeune enfant, au cheveux roux mi-longs, avec le toupet rouge, ses cheveux cachant son visage. Elle était revêtue d'un t-shirt trop grand, ses ongles sales et brisés, ses bras et son corps couvert de bleus et blessures infectées, ses vêtements se tachant de sang et de terre. Slenderman posa un de ses genoux contre le sol doucement, ouvrant les bras dans un geste affectueux, lui prouvant qu'il était inoffensif, comme un petit chiot. La jeune enfant s'avança doucement, le reniflant comme un chien, ses cheveux tombant vers l'arrière dans la procédure.C'est à ce moment qu'il vit qu'elle n'avait pas de visage, mais seulement une bouche aux dents de requins, avec des cicatrices sur les extrémités.

Slender comprit qu'elle n'était pas humaine et que c'est donc ainsi qu'elle a put pénétrer dans la forêt sans y perdre la vie ou être touchée par les radiations. Il posa d'un geste délicat sa grande main aux doigts fins sur sa tête, ses cheveux gras et sales glissant aisément entre ses doigts. La jeune enfant sans visage frissonna au contact, mais resta bien assise contre le sol, laissant l'homme sans visage lui jouer dans les cheveux. La pluie se mit à tomber avec plus d'acharnement, perlant sur le "visage" ensanglanté de la jeune fille, le sang se diluant doucement, prenant donc une teinte orangée lorsqu'il perla le long de sa peau blanchâtre.

"Penny..."

 **"Qui, toi?"** Demanda Slender en penchant la tête.

"Moi Penny Lou." Dit-elle en se pointant.

Le géant au costard cravate se releva, ses jambes s'étirant dans toute leur grandeur, son visage toujours rivé vers ladite Penny. Lentement, doucement, il tendit sa grande main vers elle, la faisant reculer vivement. Elle ne semblait pas habituée à d'autre être vivant en sa compagnie, d'après ses réactions dès qu'il tentait quelque chose. Une minute passa, puis deux, puis trois, avant que finalement, elle ne tende sa petite main tachée par l'odeur et la couleur de la terre vers celle de Slender qui était pâle comme le lait. Il lui saisit la main avec une douceur incomparable, souriant mentalement avant qu'il ne la tire près de lui. Elle le suivit, sans dire un mot, sa main dans la sienne. C'était comme ça qu'il avait trouvé Penny, qui à ce moment n'était qu'une pauvre créature sans défense et sans visage.

 **~Wish You Were Here~**

Mais bien sûre, avec le temps, tout ça changea. Elle grandit, et ce, bien rapidement. Bien sûre, ne sachant que brièvement parler, il dû lui apprendre, avec beaucoup de patience certes, mais il avait finit par réussir. Penny se révéla être avide connaissance, voulant apprendre toujours plus, "dévorant" tout les livres qu'on lui donnait avec passion, les relisant encore et encore, usant les pages à force de les tourner. Slender, heureux de finalement avoir quelqu'un, faisait tout pour elle; la nuit durant, il allait voler des livres dans l'école primaire d'à côté ainsi que quelques cahiers, qu'il lui rapportait avec bonheur. Parfois ils s'asseyaient ensemble pendant des heures pour faire la lecture ou apprendre l'algèbre, ou même les composants d'une cellule. Elle apprenait vite, très vite et touchait à tout, c'était un vrai p'tit génie. Génie, qui, par contre, demandait bien de l'énergie à surveiller. Voulant toujours sortir de la forêt pour explorer Lane, Slender devait constamment garder un oeil sur elle; il ne fallait pas qu'elle sorte de la forêt, car elle pourrait très bien révéler l'existence des Slender-Like à la ville et ils seraient dans de beaux draps. Mais Penny était docile malgré tout, et n'était pas trop du genre à s'engueuler ou tenir tête à son supérieur de quelques années. Quand il lui disait de se calmer, elle obéissait, après quelques avertissements, certes, mais elle écoutait. Quand il la grondait car elle avait désobéit, elle cachait son visage avec ses cheveux, timide. Elle était adorable, malgré le fait qu'elle aurait dû évoluer depuis quelques temps déjà.Slenderman était intrigué par son histoire, et d'où elle venait.

Il la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise, la fixant avec intrigue.

 **"Dis-moi, Penny... D'où viens-tu?"**

Elle secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas. J'étais trop jeune."

Pas très spécifique, pensa Slender, avant de soupirer. **"Bon. Mais est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose? Comment es-tu arrivé dans ma forêt?"**

Elle sembla réfléchir, se blottissant dans la chemise trop grande que Slenderman lui avait refilé, griffant ses genoux visible à cause des pantalons de Slender, qu'il avait coupé afin de lui faire des shorts. Un doux silence prit place entre eux, avant qu'elle ne toussote et relève la tête vers lui.

"Bah... Je sais que j'avais un papa et une maman, et plusieurs grands frères et grandes soeurs. Je me souviens... Que je suis née, et que mes parents ont criés. Ils ont voulut me brûler... Mais j'ai survécu sans un seul bobo! Puis, papa m'a battu et à essayer de me faire un truc au visage, et il a coupé mes joues, le méchant monsieur! ... Puis il m'a traité de monstre et m'a laisser dans la forêt. ...Parce que j'étais un monstre sans visage."

Slender avait, à ce moment, prit la jeune Slender-Like dans ses bras et caressé sa chevelure rousse claire et rouge. Elle s'était appuyée contre lui avec tendresse, écoutant les battements lents de son coeur, son oreille contre son torse. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on l'ai autant maltraité. Mais il était vrai que les humains n'étaient que des êtres égoïste et méchants, peut-être même plus méchant qu'eux. Il ne laisserait plus personne toucher à sa protégée, personne.

 **"Ne t'inquiète pas, Pen', je ne suis pas comme ton père. Je serai avec toi pour toujours. Promis."**

Pen' ne fit qu'hocher la tête, restant calée dans ses bras fins. Pendant encore longtemps, Penny n'avait pas changé physiquement, restant désormais à la taille d'un enfant de dix ans tout au plus, au grand désespoir de son supérieur qui était un peu plus qu'exaspéré de chasser pour elle. Elle était trop petite et frêle pour la laisser sortir et chasser, car elle pourrait facilement se faire abattre ou briser les os par les humains. Mais il se trompait, car elle était bien plus puissante qu'il ne pouvait le penser... Mais bien sûre, Slender était trop protecteur pour lui faire confiance, tenant à ce qu'elle atteigne la taille adulte avant de chasser; il était hors de question qu'elle quitte le manoir, car il pourrait très bien vivre sa mort sans même le savoir! Bref, comme vous avez pu vous l'imaginez, il était très surprotecteur.

Donc la jeune rouquine grandit, clôturée par les grands murs vieux style du manoir, dans les vêtements et les livres de Slender, qui prenait le temps d'également aller voler des biens qui la rendait heureuse, comme des crayons, des livres, de la musique... Tout ce qu'elle voulait. Au comble du bonheur, la rouquine n'était pas exigeante, ce qui rendait les choses bien plus faciles lorsque la ville dormait à poings fermée. Sa protégée était une fille studieuse, passionnée par les arts, les langues et tout ce qui se rapportait à la science humaine. Elle adorait recevoir des livres en cadeau, afin d'apprendre toujours plus et d'assouvir sa grande soif de connaissance. Il lui arrivait même parfois de passer des nuits blanches dans sa chambre avec sa lampe de chevet ouverte, la tête plongée dans un bouquin. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir le monde extérieur, ses livres d'histoires au paysages décorés la suffisait amplement. Alors elle grandit dans le silence du manoir, au rythme des pages de ses livres d'images...

 **~'Till Death Do Us Apart~**

"NYAAAAAHHHHH!"

Un cri avait déchiré le silence troublant du manoir ce jour là, au même moment où un coup de tonnerre faisait trembler la vallée. En bas, dans la cuisine, Slenderman, qui préparait doucement le thé, sursauta violemment. Sans attendre, il quittait la cuisine au pas de course, éclatant les tasses au sol au passage. Il jura mais détourna le regard vers les escaliers de chêne qui menait au deuxième étage. Il les montait rapidement, le vieux bois grinçant sous ses pas pourtant aussi délicats que la brise. Il s'engageait entre les couloirs, jusqu'à l'autre escalier qui menait au dernier étage, là ou la chambre de Penny résidait. Creak, creak, creak..., faisaient les marches sous ses grands pieds fins, sa main glissant le long de la rampe luisante. Après quelques grandes enjambées, Slender était finalement devant la grande porte grisâtre qui séparait le reste du manoir à la chambre de Penny. Sa main fine aux doigts élancés se saisit de la poignée, tandis qu'il collait son oreille contre la cloison de bois, afin de s'assurer que le cri venait bien de sa protégée. Il entendit un objet être lancé et brisé, sonnant comme un miroir. Inquiet, il poussait la cloison et entra. Il l'avait alors vu, agenouillée au sol, ses mains couverte d'un liquide poisseux et noirâtre devant son visage caché par ses cheveux.

 **"PENNY!"**

Slenderman s'abaissait alors à son niveau et la prit dans ses bras, la retournant d'un geste vif vers lui. Ses cheveux obstruaient complètement son visage, dont le même liquide que sur ses mains coulait. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, incapable de formuler ne serais-ce qu'un seul mot, gardant le visage rivé vers le sien. D'un geste affectueux, il lui frottait le dos, tentant de la calmer en la berçant. Après un moment, ses sanglots on cessés et il put finalement la remettre en face de lui, caressant sa joue droite avec son pouce. Il déposa sa "bouche" sur son front camouflé sous une chevelure rouge, y soufflant un baiser pour la rassurer. Les épaules de Penny se baissaient à leur niveau normal, un long soupire s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes. D'une voix toute tremblante et brisée, elle avait murmuré;

"Un visage... J'ai un visage..."

Après avoir soufflé cette phrase, elle tassa ses cheveux, dévoilant deux grands joyaux marrons, ses yeux. Plus bas, elle avait un nez, décoré d'un anneau à la narine droite, et finalement, une vraie bouche avec des lèvres noirâtre. Elle avait même des sourcils. Slender la fixa, incrédule, le liquide noirâtre coulant avec plus d'insistance de ce qui était ses nouveaux yeux, son nez et ses lèvres. Son nouveau visage lui causait une douleur atroce, la faisant pleurer de nouveau tandis qu'elle tentait d'enlever toute cette substance d'elle. Son supérieur l'inspecta grandement, s'emparant d'une serviette près de la porte d'un geste vif et rapide. Puis, aussi doucement qu'une plume, déposa le coton soyeux sur son nouveau visage. Pendant qu'il frottait, elle parlait.

"Je me suis simplement regardé dans le miroir... Et... J'ai sentis mes os s'allonger sous ma peau ou se creuser par eux-mêmes... J'ai eu si mal... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. C'est... J'ai enfin atteint ma taille adulte... Après presque 300 ans quoi. Putain."

Elle cessait peu à peu de parler, réalisant qu'elle n'avait plus mal, soudainement. La douleur c'était étrangement dissipée d'un coup, ne laissant place qu'à une sensation froide de vide, légèrement comblée par la serviette que Slender frottait avec tendresse contre son joli minois. Son visage sans expression se plissa doucement, comme s'il souriait. Elle était magnifique, de grands cils pour décorer ses prunelles chocolat, un petit nez rond et boudiné et des lèvres pulpeuses de couleur corbeau. Il frotta sa joue avec son pouce, avant de lui faire un bisou esquimau. Il l'avait vu rougir, lui arrachant un autre sourire mental, ainsi qu'un ricanement sensuel. Penny le scruta longuement autant que sa piètre vision lui permettait, clignant frénétiquement des yeux. Ses mains chaudes enserraient les épaules osseuses de Slenderman avec force, les mains de celui-ci enserrant avec délicatesse son visage fin. Elle était belle...

 **"Tu es encore plus belle qu'avant, c'est fou."** Il siffla d'admiration.

"Hmm... Mais je ne vois rien..."

Il posait un doigt sur ses lèvres, son menton s'étirant d'une façon horrible, déchirant sa peau de porcelaine. Au fur et à mesure que sa peau se déchirait, une grande bouche noire comme l'abysse se dessinait, son sang de la même couleur perlant le long de son menton, suivit par sa clavicule finement dessinée. Un sourire déformait sa grande gueule dégoulinante, alors qu'il s'approchait doucement de son visage. Il effleura ses lèvres de sa langue taquine, ricanant tendrement.

 **"Ferme les yeux."**

Elle avait obéit, sans chigner, sans rouspéter. La seule chose qu'elle sentit par la suite ne fut autre qu'une paire de "lèvres" collées contre les siennes, une longue langue de serpent explorant sa cavité buccale sans y laisser aucun recoin inexploré. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté sur eux, les laissant s'embrasser sans discontinuation. C'était doux et bon, malgré la sensation étrange que la longue langue de son supérieur lui procurait. Voyant qu'elle manquait d'oxygène, plantant ses ongles dans sa peau, il se recula doucement, suspendu à ses lèvres qu'il mordillait. Il n'en revenait pas. Il était amoureux, et pour vrai.

 **"Je t'aime."**

 **~I Gave You All Of Me~**

"Slendy...?"

Une petite voix frêle le fit sursauter, le faisant échapper ses papiers qui volèrent au travers de la pièce, dansant autour de lui. Un long soupire las quitta sa gorge alors qu'il tournait la tête vers la porte. Il y vit Penny, coiffé de son habituel t-shirt de KISS et sa veste noir, avec des jeans trop grands grisâtres. Elle tenait contre elle une petite peluche de chat noire et blanche, ses yeux bourrés de cernes enflées. Slender aurait aimé être frappé de plein fouet par la tristesse quand il vit la peluche qu'il lui avait donné au début de leur relation, mais rien ne se produisit. Comme d'habitude. Il ne savait même plus décrire ce que c'était de ressentir quelque chose. Sentiment n'était plus qu'un mot pour lui. C'était ça qui rendait cette relation pénible.

"Fait froid... Peux dormir avec toi?" Murmura Penny, baillant aux corneilles.

Il resta silencieux. Alors depuis le début de la journée il s'était joué des souvenirs en tête, assit à son bureau? Il se sentait pathétique, d'un coup. Il n'avait jamais l'habitude de se jouer des flashbacks, et encore moins assit à son bureau. Un autre soupire put se faire entendre de sa part, tandis qu'il lui tournait le dos. Il n'avait pas le temps pour une enfant, malgré le fait qu'il aimerait l'avoir.

 **"Non. Je n'ai pas le temps."**

"Sitouplait... J'ai froid..." Marmonna-t-elle, se serrant dans sa veste.

Silence. Il fit mine de s'emparer d'un crayon et d'écrire. **"Penny. Je travaille."**

"...M'kay. 'Night Slendy."

Il entendit ses petits pas la mener hors de la pièce, puis la porte se refermer derrière elle. Slender souffla gravement, passant ses mains sur son crâne chauve, l'écoutant monter les marches lentement, le bois plus que vieux craquant sous son poids imposant. C'était devenu pénible, de ne plus rien ressentir. Il ne pouvait plus l'aimer, il avait trop essayer. Il ne pouvait plus comprendre sa tristesse ou contenir sa colère comme autrefois. Il n'était plus qu'une carcasse vide, mais réellement vide. Un homme qui n'a jamais de temps pour personne outre que lui-même. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute, il n'a jamais voulu ça. Il voulait continuer d'être amoureux de Penny, il voulait continuer de l'embrasser et de lui murmurer un "je t'aime" plein d'émotions. Mais il ne le pouvait plus. Peut-être était-ce en vieillissant qu'il a perdu ses émotions...? Non, il se souvient très bien de quelque chose qui lui est arrivé, mais il ne savait pas quoi exactement. Et Penny aurait déjà aussi perdu ses émotions. Il s'en voulait, il se sentais coupable, dans sa tête, sans réellement pouvoir le ressentir. Slender aimerait pouvoir se mettre en colère contre lui même, se hurler dessus et tout casser, mais il s'en sentait incapable, et n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'était la colère en son sens propre. Ça le tuait de savoir qu'il faisait mal a sa bien-aimée, mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas comprendre la tristesse. C'était tellement compliqué, de savoir mais de ne pas comprendre. Il était comme plongé dans un paradoxe qui consumait ce qui restait de sa santé mentale, qui le tuait à petit feu sans même qu'il ne le sache. De son côté Penny souffrait, seule, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle.

Slenderman ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour provoquer ça, mais il le regrettait, du moins, en pensées. Il n'avait jamais voulu. Il voulait encore tomber en amour, que ça le frappe en pleine face comme une train. Il voulait pleurer, hurler de colère, rigoler et aimer. Il voulait savoir la signification de ces mots de nouveau.

 _"Brother."_ Une voix l'interpella de derrière. Une voix sombre et suave, bien sensuelle et bourrée de perversité. Cette voix n'était autre que celle d'Offenderman, son petit frère. Du moins, un de ses frères.

 **"Tu me veux quoi, Offen? Je travaille."**

 _"C'est à propos de Loulou."_

"Loulou" était le petit surnom affectueux qu'il avait donné à Penny, qui était comme un peu une petite soeur pour lui, même si elle était largement plus vieille. N'étant pas aussi grande que tout les autres Slender-Like, elle a plus l'air d'être une jeune humaine qu'un monstre de 700 ans tout rond. Lui au moins, était toujours en mesure de ressentir des émotions. Slender se retourna vers lui, toujours dans sa chaise sur roues, lui faisant ainsi comprendre de vite balancer ce qu'il avait à dire et de dégager. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour lui apprendre quoique ce soit sur sa protégée.

 _"Tu pourrais faire un effort, au moins? I mean... Au moins essayer de la berner un peu, prétendre. Play a game, quoi."_ Souffla Offender.

 **"Non, elle n'est pas si stupide. Elle sait que je ne peux plus l'aimer."**

Sa réponse claire et froide donna un frisson au violeur à tentacules qui déglutit gravement. Il toussota, essayant de se reprendre, même en sachant que son aîné avait amplement raison.

"Mais ça lui r'donnerait au moins un peu l'smile de savoir que t'fais des efforts...Just look at her, elle est super dépressive."

 **"Offen."**

 _"A-And.. Personne aime la voir comme ça. Va au moins la prendre dans tes bras,come on. Va l'apaiser a little."_

 **"Offender."**

 _"And you dare say that you loved her? T'es pathéti-..."_

 **"OFFENDERMAN BORDEL!"**

Slenderman hurla, le coupant sec dans son discours. C'était assez, il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Il savait déjà tout ça, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui répète ceci. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait mal, qu'elle voulait simplement son affection; mais il ne pouvait pas complètement comprendre malgré tout, malgré ses vains efforts. Il était épuisé, il n'avait plus envie d'essayer, juste d'arrêter. Il se tenait debout devant son frangin, le dépassant d'une bonne tête. Même sans yeux, Offender pouvait sentir le poids de son regard sur lui, le faisant frissonner. Son grand-frère avait toujours été le plus morbide et effrayant de tous, et le plus sérieux également. Mais après tout, quand on est l'aîné, c'est normal. Le silence fut brisé par Slender, qui serra les poings, le visage sombre.

 **"Et tu crois que j'ai pas essayé? J'ai toujours fais des efforts, depuis des centaines d'années, j'essaye, mais je n'ai rien. J'en peux plus, tout mes efforts n'apportent aucun fruit, Penny ne change pas, elle reste comme ça. Et moi je suis condamné à ce mutisme pour le reste de mes jours sur terre. Ce ne sont pas tes phrases qui me ramèneront ce que j'ai perdu. Je ne pourrai jamais retrouver ce que j'ai perdu, et il en restera ainsi. Et tu n'as rien à me dire sur MA protégée, tu comprends!? Je l'ai élevée, je la connais jusqu'à sa dernière cellule, tu n'as rien à me dire. Le pire, c'est que je sais déjà toute ces choses. Maintenant, tu sors, et tu ne reviens pas avant que je ne te dise de."**

Sa voix aussi sifflante que celle d'un serpent en colère fit frissonner le violeur; ce même frisson qui courut le long de son échine avant de mourir dans le creux de son estomac. Il lui avait littéralement craché ces mots, sans pitié ni remords, juste du venin aigre. Offender soupira et tourna le dos à son aîné, les mains dans les s'arrêta devant la porte.

 _"Je sais que tu sais déjà tout ça, qu'elle souffre et qu'elle pleure. Mais est-ce que tu le comprends vraiment, Brother?"_

La cloison se referma sèchement, faisant trembler les murs au passage, donc le plancher de Penny, qui, depuis sa chambre, avait tout écouté. Elle serra sa peluche contre elle, fixant le brouillard de la forêt au dehors, depuis la fenêtre. Ses joyaux marron brillèrent à cause des larmes, tandis qu'elle ravalait ses sanglots avec peine. Donc c'était vraiment ça qu'il voulait? Il voulait abandonner? Après aussi longtemps? Elle ne voulait pas qu'il abandonne, elle voulait qu'il continue d'essayer, qu'il s'acharne. Mais elle savait bien que quand Slender prenait une décision, c'était ça, point à la ligne. Il n'y avait pas d'autre options. Des perles translucides coulèrent le long de son visage, épousant à la va-vite la forme rondelette de son visage. Les larmes coulèrent et coulèrent, sans même qu'elle n'aille à cligner des yeux. Penny avait mal, son coeur se compressant dans sa poitrine meurtrie. La seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était l'amour de Slender. Pas de Trender, ni d'Offender et encore moins Splendor. Elle voulait tomber en amour de nouveau. Son corps se laissa tomber de côté, sur le matelas, toujours face à la grande fenêtre. Ses paupières lourdes se fermèrent lentement, les larmes glissant avec plus d'ardeur sur sa peau fine, traçant des sillons dans celle-ci. Elle voulait simplement qu'il revienne.

 **~Sorry, Sorry~**

La nuit était tombée, tout le monde dormait paisiblement, à poings fermés, comme des bébés. Tout le monde sauf le géant à costard cravate, qui, toujours assit à son bureau, n'arrivait même pas à penser sans qu'elle ne revienne. Elle, la rouquine à lunettes. Elle envahissait toujours sa tête, peu importe. Les quelques secondes où il arrivait à se vider le crâne, elle revenait au pas de course. Décidément, les paroles de son petit frère pervers avait eu plus d'effet sur lui que prévu. Pour la énième fois, il soupira, repassant une nouvelle fois ses mains sur ses cheveux inexistants. Il se demandait combien de temps cela allait encore durer, combien de temps il devra encore essayer et essayer sans aucun accomplissement. Peut-être une seconde, une minute, une journée, une semaine, un mois, une année ou des centaines. Qui contre, il n'est pas dit qu'il continuera jusque là.

 **"Pourquoi il faut que tu hantes toujours mes pensées!? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?!"** Demanda-t-il à voix haute, fixant la photo de lui et Penny sur son bureau.

Slender laissa sa tête se frapper contre le bureau, la photo toujours entre ses doigts osseux et délicats. Il releva son regard lourd et le posa sur le visage souriant de sa bien-aimée. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas réellement sourit comme ça, montrant les dents, les yeux fermés et les joues roses. À côté il y avait lui, la tenant dans ses bras, semblant amoureux. Lassé de regarder cette image pleine de souvenirs, il la lança derrière lui, se relevant en même temps. Pour ne réveiller personne, il se téléporta jusqu'à la chambre de Penny, devant sa porte.

Slender inspira grandement et se téléporta ensuite dans la chambre illuminée par la lumière de la lune qui passait au travers des carreaux de la vitre. Il fixa froidement le corps endormie devant lui, recroquevillée sur elle-même à cause du froid. Sans même trop savoir pourquoi, il enleva son veston noir et chaud, le déposant sur son corps, l'enroulant bien dedans. Un faible sourire illumina son visage endormit, tandis que l'homme sans visage s'asseyait paisiblement sur le lit, avant de s'y allonger. Puis, il passa ses bras autour de son corps, la ramenant près de lui.

 **"Sorry, for all I've done to you."**

Suite à ses mots, Penny se serra plus contre lui, par contre toujours souffla, s'endormant à son tour...

 **-FIN DU CHAPITRE PREMIER-**

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Et voilà, c'est malheureusement (ou heureusement, ça dépend) la fin de ce premier et interminable chapitre! SI, je dis bien SI, j'ai assez d'inspiration, mon défi pour le deuxième chapitre sera d'atteinte 100 mots de plus que celui-ci, soit environ 4 600 mots. J'sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime bien me donner des défis comme ça. :D C'est marrant. J'espère que vous avez aimer ce truc, qui m'a prit... Sept, heures, à écrire. **SEPT. PUTAIN. D'HEURES**. C'est long, TRÈS long. J'ai bossé de ouf là dessus j'vous jure. _

_N'hésitez pas à "liker" ou "follower" la fic si elle vous a plu, et de laisser votre avis dans un p'tit commentaire si ça vous chante. En espérant que ça vous a plu, ciao~!_


End file.
